


Fight Me

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: My tumblr stuff [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr cares about Alexander's health, Aaron Burr may be a twelve year old memer, Gen, New Jersey has fucking weird history, Not chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Hamilton texts Burr at 3:00 in the morning.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: https://hamilton-angst.tumblr.com/post/163573587436/iusedteabag-your-future-depends-on-your  
> and based off a conversation I had with my friend. All facts (including the hilarious as fuck New Jersey case) are real.

It’s three in the morning when Burr first hears the beep of his phone. He’s never been the deepest sleeper, and his eyes shoot open almost immediately. He groans as he looks at the time, slowly closing his eyes again. It’s probably another stupid news alert. Burr is slowly drifting off again, when there’s suddenly another ding. He blinks a few times, before deciding that there’s probably some type of emergency and he should see what’s going on. **  
**

_**Hamilton 3:12:** You know how you said I could fight you? Like, you actually said “fight me” at work today like a twelve-year-old memer online, but I took it as a challenge because fuck you, I want to fight. The thing is, that it’s illegal to do it here in New Jersey so I’m reading through the self defense laws of a bunch of the states because I want to fight._

Burr groans. Hamilton’s talking style is always like this. It’s tons of words that barely do anything other than muddle what the main point is. Burr has to read it a few times to understand what Hamilton is trying to say. He moves onto the next message.

_**Hamilton 3:16:** Whoops I got distracted and wanted to figure out why duels are illegal in New Jersey and so I was reading the case cited by the book of self defense laws and it’s actually pretty hilarious. Here’s the first paragraph of the report: “According to the State’s proofs, in the late summer and into the early fall of 1998, defendant’s girlfriend, Josefina Garcia, was pregnant with his child.   During that time, defendant was also romantically involved with four or five other women, one of whom was named Yolanda. Yolanda was simultaneously involved with Raymond Sierra, the victim on the attempted murder count, with whom she had a son.   Defendant’s relationship with Garcia ended after they had an argument regarding his relationship with Yolanda.” Anyway I think you’d like that since you’re a nerd who’s also into shitty romance novels. It sounds like a romance novel, right? It’d probably be called “murder and love” or some shit. I wouldn’t know. I fucking hate romance novels._

Burr begins to type up a response, but a new message shows up:

_**Hamilton 3:18:** Okay obviously this isn’t the only reason that duels are illegal; it’s just what led to the current laws, but it’s pretty fucking hilarious. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to meet in California? They have a pretty reasonable code there. I’m the challenged party, so I get to pick the weapons. The thing is that if we start the fight, we both lose the right to self defense unless one of us “retreats.” If I kill you while neither one of us has a right to self defense, is it murder or manslaughter? I’m a fucking law major and I can’t understand this shit. _

Burr’s already dozing off in the middle of the message because he’s tired and really doesn’t care about whatever Hamilton’s spouting. 

_**Hamilton 3:20:** That last message probably didn’t make much sense, sorry. It’s 3:20 in the morning and I’m tired. I can see the read receipts by the way, I know you’re reading this. Are you backing down from your challenge or something? _

Hamilton’s already typing again. Burr groans, beginning to type another message. 

_**Hamilton 3:21:** We can duel in Seattle, it’s completely legal. Wanna meet there? I’ll steal some money from Jefferson it’s not like he’s going to notice. _

_**Burr 3:21:** It’s 3:21 in the morning, Hamilton. _

_**Hamilton 3:22:** Want a ticket for a 5am flight? I can buy you one if you want. One of us is going to be dead anyway on the way back and it’s going to be hilarious to see you stranded there if I die. _

_**Burr 3:22:** Hamilton, are you okay?_

_**Hamilton 3:23:** Not really. _

Burr sighs, calling Hamilton. He presses the phone against his ear and hears the call getting picked up on the other side. 

“Hi, Burr.”

“Hamilton,” Burr says, voice still groggy. “Go to sleep. You’ll feel better.”

“Actually, I doubt it,” Hamilton says, and Burr can hear him taking a deep breath like he’s going to start another rant. “Because if I fall asleep, then I miss out on all this work and then I’ll be behind and-”

“Have you realized that your work past midnight is absolutely horrible?” Burr asks. It’s true. It’s sloppy and barely comprehensible and Burr always ends up having to edit it. 

“Wow. This is the first time I’ve heard your opinion on something. I should call you at three in the morning more often.”

“Don’t,” Burr groans. 

Hamilton chuckles from the other side. 

“Go to sleep, or I’m coming over there myself and-”

“You wanna know the real reason I never sleep?” Hamilton asks. Burr can hear a bit of hesitation in his voice. Hamilton doesn’t even wait for Burr to answer before continuing. “I’m just worried that I’m never going to do anything worth remembering so I’m constantly doing things so that the feelings of self doubt that I always have don’t catch up to me. I hate it and I know I’m annoying but I can’t stop because if I do, I start hating myself more and I really can’t deal with that.”

“Hamilton, I’m going over to your place. You need to sleep,” Burr says, pushing himself out of bed.

“No. Please don’t. It’s going to make it worse,” Hamilton says. 

Burr can hear the pleading tone in Hamilton’s voice, and he sits back down on the bed. There’s an uncomfortable silence, and Burr can tell that the call has become too serious.

He decides to try to lighten the mood. “Your future depends on your dreams, Hamilton. So go to sleep,” he says, hoping the joke is received well. 

Burr can hear chuckling on the other side. “Yeah, okay. Good one. Burr, you’re more pleasant at 3:00 in the morning, you know that?”

“Maybe it’s because you let me talk for once,” Burr says, teasing lightly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you at work today?” Hamilton asks. 

Burr smiles, glad that Hamilton is finally listening. “Yes. Work.”

“Maybe we can hang out after.”

“Maybe we can,” Burr says. 

“Bye, Burr.”

“Hamilton.”

**Author's Note:**

> New. Jersey.  
> If you want to read about the case: http://law.justia.com/cases/new-jersey/appellate-division-published/2001/a5729-99-opn.html
> 
> Okay but Hamilton AU with the case details where Burr shoots Hamilton lmao


End file.
